A Happy Ending
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. AU. Sometimes even the worst day can end well, even the worst luck can turn good in the blink of an eye. Just ask Harry; after today, he believes...


**Author's Note:** The scene that prompted this little oneshot popped into my head while I was at work and was still niggling me when I got home later that evening. That, along with multiple requests from my friends Bine and Natalia for another new fic, led me to write what follows. It's short and sweet, and hopefully at least a little bit amusing… : ) The style is quite different from my other works; hopefully it's still good!

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Only the fun and sexy things they do to each other came from my own head. ; ) No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this. And now… please read, enjoy, and review. : )

**A Happy Ending  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

I glance at the clock on the wall nearby. 12:30. How in the _world _can it be only noon-thirty? This day is dragging on and on and on and… well, you get the picture.

I suppose I shouldn't ask why the day is taking _forever _to end. I knew from the moment I pulled out of the driveway this morning that today would be a _loooong_ one.

I lock the front door and walk to the driveway. Start the car (a modest little BMW coupe… nice, but not ostentatious). Car starts fine. So far, so good. Back up slowly to the edge of the driveway. Check up the street; check down the street. No one in sight, either direction. Safe to back out, right? _Wrong_.

No sooner do I get the wheel straightened out and the car started forward than some moron in a Honda — a "souped-up" _Civic_, for crying out loud — rounds the bend that's a few houses up the road, guns the gas, and blows by me at double the limit in a no-passing zone. And _he _has the balls to flip _me _off! Why the Muggle authorities issue licenses to such mindless idiots is beyond me. Seriously, more than half of them clearly think that by buying a car, they're also buying the roads. There ought to be a question about that on licensing exams: 'Question 35: Does being granted a license permit you to drive like an asshole? A. Yes, B. No, C. Maybe.' And people who answer A or C automatically fail. _And _they're fined heavily on top of that. Heavily enough that they can't afford a car even if they entertain the idea of driving without a license. Hmmm… maybe I ought to leave this pointless little desk job and go into lawmaking…

Anyway, after that fiasco, and after maneuvering my way around two different accidents and some road construction that reduced three lanes to one, I arrive at work an hour and a half late. One would think that that would make the day go by faster. One would be wrong. Spending fewer hours in the office is a good thing, yes. But getting my ass chewed out by the boss isn't. Only my boyfriend's mouth should be anywhere near my ass, thank you very much.

Contented sigh.

It does help to think about him. I can't _wait _to get home to him tonight. All this pent up frustration from today… he is in for _such _a thorough fucking!

Another sigh.

I've only been here for two and a half hours… and the first half hour of that was spent in the boss's office. So really, I've only been _working_ for two hours. That's all. Why does it feel like twenty? Oh yeah, because _nothing_ is going right today. After the idiot driver, the accidents, the construction, and the ass-reaming, I apparently _still _haven't suffered enough to make up for whatever it is fate's punishing me for.

Finally escape the boss's office at 10:30. Walk to my desk. Turn on the computer. Wait. Try again to turn on the computer. Damn thing doesn't respond the second time either. Walk away, get a coffee. It's cold. And the microwave's broken. Well isn't that just lovely?

Return to my desk to find smoke rising from my computer. Well that can't be good. Unplug it, pick it up, walk to the window. Lots of people are looking at me strangely by now. That's all right; let them look.

Open the window, set computer down on the windowsill. Grin like a loon as I push it out and watch it fall. It lands in the alleyway eighteen stories below with a very satisfying _smash_. I feel marginally better. But I think the boss heard. That can only mean bad things.

Another half hour (and another thorough ass-chewing) later, I return to my desk, having promised the boss that I'll behave myself and simply neaten up my work area for the rest of the day. I'm known for having the messiest desk in the whole building, so a day to do nothing but clean ought to do some good. Trouble is, it is making the day go by so damn _slowly_. I swear, I must have looked at the clock a dozen times in the last nine or ten minutes. At least when I have the computer, I can look at porn or something to pass the time. Now I'm stuck actually doing _work_. How cruel is _that?_

I work for about an hour and fifteen minutes, and now it's noon-thirty. Lunch time… for everybody but me, of course. Having arrived late and having spent an hour of the time I've _been _here getting yelled at, the boss has decided that I don't get a lunch break today. Fantastic. That's just what I want to hear.

Now everyone else on my floor is gone, including the boss, so I get up and wander around a bit. I realize that I need to take a leak, so I head for the bathroom. Returning to my desk a few minutes later, I sit back down, fully intending to actually work for a little while. I should have known that that wouldn't be possible. Thing is, though, with the way the day had been going, I would have expected another catastrophe to prevent it. Instead, it's actually something _good_. Something _very _good…

No sooner do I sit down at my desk like a good little boy, than I feel a hand snake its way up my lower leg. I look down to see a disembodied hand sliding to the inside of my thighs. Disembodied… hmmm. Invisibility cloak, then. Well, I only know one person other than myself with access to one of those, and that only because he lives with me. I smile and open my mouth to greet my mostly-invisible lover, but he shushes me. His hand moves up the inside of my thigh, applying just enough pressure to tickle. The teasing doesn't last long though. Not nearly as long as usual, anyway. He must know how bad a day I've been having.

I feel his fingers nimbly unbuttoning and unzipping my trousers. His fist closes around my rapidly stiffening cock, and he squeezes me once before I feel his lips close around the head. After that, I lose all ability to focus on anything but this, as his luscious, wet mouth does devilishly wonderful things to my dick.

His invisible head bobs over my hard cock, sucking me deep into his throat, then pulling back so that nearly the whole thing is exposed to the chilly air of the office. The change in temperature between his mouth and the open air is wonderful, as is the feeling of his tongue laving the vein on the underside of me. He applies the perfect amount of pressure, the perfect amount of suction. I'm very quickly out of my mind with the pleasure. He is _good!!_

Unfortunately, he's _so_ good that I quite lose track of time entirely. He's still eagerly sucking me off when I hear the telltale signs of people returning from lunch. I push myself as close to my desk as I could, effectively hiding the fact that my trousers are wide open. It's obvious to me, though, that people still realize that something is not quite normal…

The boss walks up and stands on the opposite side of my desk. There's no way that he can see anything going on below my waist, but he's noticed _something _all the same. I'm utterly unprepared for what comes out of his mouth, however.

"Are you all right, Potter?" he asks. He sounds legitimately concerned. That's odd.

"Y… Yes, Sir," I stammer.

"Are you sure?" he questions, innocently enough. It's not this, but the _next _statement that nearly kills me. "Your whole body looks… stiff." I think Draco nearly chokes at hearing that. He recovers quickly, though, and resumes his ministrations as if we were all alone. As if I weren't face to face with my _boss_,of all people.

I fight to keep my voice steady while Draco's mouth continues to bob over my cock. I don't think I succeed. Still, I manage to squeak out, "I'm positive, Sir." Then I gasp as Draco sucks particularly hard. My eyes close for a second, but I force them open, knowing that keeping them squeezed shut would draw far more attention than I want.

He scrutinizes me longer this time before speaking. "Really?" he asks. "I swear I'm not trying to pry. It's just that you really do look… rigid." This time Draco's mouth leaves my cock entirely and I hear him stifling laughter. Nobody else seems to hear it, though, through some stroke of remarkably good luck. 'Could have done with that good luck a little bit sooner,' I think. But I guess beggars can't be choosers. And at this point in time, I am most certainly a beggar… my mind begging my boss and coworkers to just _go away _already… my body begging Draco's mouth to come back and finish what he's started. "You're not having a stroke are you?" the boss asks worriedly.

Taking advantage of the fact that my boyfriend hasn't yet started sucking me again, I take a second to compose myself at least a little bit. Once I know that my voice will be even, I reply quickly, "No, I really am fine, Sir. Thank you for your concern, but it's really nothing. I was just a little lightheaded for a minute there, so I didn't dare move. But I'm fine now, I promise." I breathe a tiny sigh of relief that I managed to finish my explanation before Draco recovered from his fit of silent laughter under my desk.

"All right…" my boss says uncertainly. "If you're sure you're not going to pass out on me…"

"I won't, Sir," I say, adding in my mind, 'as long as you go away and I get to come soon!'

"Ok then," he says, turning back to the others gathered behind him. "Get back to work, all of you."

It's amazing how quickly they all scramble to get back to their desks at his order. And not a moment too soon, either. They've barely taken two steps each when Draco's mouth closes around me again, instantly making me as hard as I've ever been. My erection had started to fade in the thirty or so seconds that it was left completely unattended, but feeling Draco's lips locked tightly around the head while his tongue swirled all around it made me rock-hard in no time.

As soon as he's got me completely hard, he sucks me all the way back into his throat and then releases me again to the coldness of the air conditioned office. A hand slides between my thighs and I lean back a bit, holding my weight off the seat of my chair. Draco begins lightly touching my balls and teasing my entrance while he deep-throats me again. And again. And again.

I bask in the wonderful feeling of such tightness surrounding my cock, while still trying to keep an eye out for anyone who could notice something amiss again. My mind barely has time to register that no one is around before Draco's finger stops its teasing and actually slides past the tight ring of muscle and into my ass. Feeling that, I'm thrown into ecstasy beyond ecstasy and my cum erupts down his throat. How I manage not to scream, I'll never know. He fingers me through the duration of my orgasm, then slides his hand back out from between my legs. His mouth lingers longer than his finger had, sucking and licking until he's sure that there's nothing more to taste. Only then does he pull his head away from me and begin to button and zip my trousers back up.

Once I'm coherent enough to move again, I slide my chair back to let him out. I jump slightly when his hand comes to rest on my shoulder a moment later, but then I calm immediately when I hear his alluring voice whispering in my ear, "I'll wait right here while you tell your boss that you think you ought to go home early after all. Tell him you've called your boyfriend, and he's coming to pick you up in ten minutes. Apologize for the trouble today and assure him that tomorrow will be back to normal." I stand up to go do that, but before I've taken even one step, his breath tickles my ear again. "Once you're done in there, come back here and I'll take you home and fuck you senseless." I whimper at that. "I'm _so _fucking hard right now," he whispers, pushing his erection up against my ass to prove his point. I whimper again. Then I leave, all but _running_ to go do exactly as he said.

My boss is surprisingly understanding, even encouraging. "You _should _go home," he says. "Get in bed, get some rest, and only come back tomorrow if you're feeling better." I can't believe my ears. He _really_ must have been scared earlier.

"Thank you, Sir," I reply. "I'll call in the morning to let you know whether I'll be in or not."

"Excellent," he says. "Now get out of here. Go get some sleep."

"Yes Sir," I respond, already stepping back out the door. I really _can't _believe the turn my luck has taken. As I get back to my desk, I feel an invisible hand touch the small of my back, guiding me to the stairwell. A sexy voice near my ear whispers filthy suggestions of things we can do once we're home. I begin to walk a bit more quickly. A soft chuckle sounds immediately behind and to the left of me. I turn my head slightly and smirk. Why wouldn't I hurry to get home when I've just been told what's in store for me once there? My day may have started out terribly, but I'm now certain that it will have a _very _happy ending.


End file.
